Project V/Poison
Poison (Final Fight) "I'm not just hotter than you. I also just kicked your ass!" ---- Poison is one of the twenty-eight main selectable fighters in Project V, representing the Final Fight franchise. She had been selected due to her unique moveset and array of different attacking moves, and also due to the creator's bias. She is a street fighter known for her very feminine image and her dangerous, acrobatic attacks. In combat, she can make use of flip kicks, a whip, and pink wave projectiles that help her create a strong zoning game. As expected from characters from more standard fighting games, she's particularly great at combos and can rack up a lot of damage with precise play on the player's part. Her stance in competitive play is helped by her speedy, non-laggy attacks and her strong finishers which can push opponents away easily. Poison ranks at 5th on the tier list, owing largely to her brilliant projectile game and her long range weapon as well as her fast attacks and low end-lag in general. Her zoning game is among the best in the game, only second to K. Rool's. She is either neutral against or counters multiple characters in the game, having one of the most positive match-up spreads out of everyone. Poison has a significant advantage against heavyweights, and her ability to lash away projectiles makes James and Spyro pretty ineffective against her. Poison isn't flawless, however, since her projectiles are fragile and her whip attacks being able to be countered by the likes of Ike and Sanji. Additionally, her body is frail and doesn't take hits well. She continues to see great results however due to her pros outweighing her cons overall. Attributes Poison is a lightweight fighter with low to mid-power attacks, able to easily chain her attacks together for great combos. Poison does not have to deal with much lag, able to execute a move almost immediately after most of her attacks, especially her aerials. Her attack is a mix between melee attacks and usage of her whip and projectiles, so she has a very effective zoning game, true to her stance in the Final Fight series. Poison has moderate walking speed, an average dashing speed, average falling speed as well as air speed, and high jumps, which all give her strong ability to corner and beat down opponents. Her Aeolus Edge, her side special, is a notable attack because of its speed and power that can be altered via choosing how long to hold down the button for its charge. Her Whip of Love is a strong, flogging attack that can keep opponents away and also grab enemies from a long distance away. Even though she is agreed to be one of the strongest fighters in the game, she is not without her flaws. Her projectiles are easy to destroy with well placed attacks and her rushdown tactics can be ruined with well timed counters from Ike or Ridley's plasma breath. While her attacks are harsh and can dish out a lot of damage, her lightweight status makes her very easy to punish if she messes up a move against a character with decent mobility and yet strong attacks, like Greedy and Bonkers. Despite being considered to be very good, her recovery is not the most fantastic and can be punished with relative ease. Even with these weaknesses, Poison is still considered to be among the game's better characters, and typically resides in the top end of the tier list. Moveset Poison uses a mix of long range and close-up battle strategies, which give her effective zoning techniques and allows her to properly punish most fighters in the game. They can either be acrobatic kicks and punches and claw attacks, or moves that utilize her whip. Her forward smash and back aerial all make the greatest use of her whip. The whip is also used in her grab play; using it she can catch opponents from afar and throw them around. If she throws opponents downwards, she can immediately follow up with literally any attack apart from some of her special moves and her down aerial. She's not just about zoning opponents out either; her hard smash attacks can be used to punish shield abuse and break them apart. *'Neutral Special': Whip of Love. Poison will lash out her whip in an arc that starts above her head and goes downwards to the ground. If the tip of the whip strikes the opponent, it will deal the most damage, but opponents that are hit elsewhere will take minor fire damage. The direction of the whip can be changed; if the button is held and then released, the arc will start in front of her and lash out to go behind her. If the attack is charged, Poison will jump and spin it 360 thrice around herself, catching in opponents and launching them quite a distance away from Poison. *'Forward Special': Aeolus Edge. Poison lashes her whip to create a pink, cresent-shaped wave that travels across the screen that serves as her main zoning tool, primarily because it can deal a lot of damage. If the green button is held down and then released, it will deal more damage but won't travel quite as far. When charged with the special meter, it will go diagonally downwards. If it hits the ground, it will go diagonally upwards and strikes airborne foes for plenty of damage and knockback. If it hits opponents while going diagonally downwards, it will meteor smash them in a non vertical manner, which is useful against edge guarders. *'Recovery Special': Elbow Drop. When using this move, Poison will jump and roll forward through the air, attacking with her elbow. If the elbow makes direct contact on its best frame, it will send opponents a far distance away as a sort of "spike" attack. Poison has super armor frames during the rolling animation, so she can't be knocked out of it. When powered up, the move will allow Poison to travel upwards at a good distance and greatly improve her already good horizontal recovery via letting her roll about a third across a Final Destination-like stage. *'Crouch Special': Poison Kiss. Poison will spin around and blow a kiss, result in a heart which moves up and down whilst going forward. If this move does not connect, the heart will shatter and Poison will look embarrassed. If it does connect, the opponent will look entranced and dizzy, with them being unable to move. Poison can follow up with any sort of punishment after that, from smash attacks to her Aeolus Edge. If the move is used again on her dazed opponent, she will lift her knee and strike their crotch directly for good damage. If charged up, the blown heart will seek the opponent and daze them longer. In competitive play Due to time constraints, this is incomplete. Category:Subpages